This invention relates to missile system, and, more particularly, to a tube-launched missile.
Several types of missile systems may be carried by soldiers or: in light vehicles and used against tanks, aircraft, and other targets. In one common configuration, the missile is loaded into a launch tube, which is then aimed by the soldier at the target. When the missile propulsion motor is ignited, the missile accelerates down the length of the launch tube and leaves the launch tube for free flight to the target.
The launch tube plays an important role in the operability and accuracy of the missile system. The launch tube protects the missile prior to use, cushioning it against shocks that could damage its mechanism. When the missile is fired, the path of the missile is guided down the launch tube until the missile reaches a sufficient velocity that its own guidance and control functions become operable. At very low velocities the control fins of the missile are not effective in controlling the path of the missile, and the launch tube acts as the principal guidance device until the missile reaches the speed at which its own systems are effective.
Thus, on the one hand accuracy and control considerations call for a long launch tube, but on the other hand compactness and ease of storage and use call for a short launch tube. One solution to this problem of the selection of the length of the launch tube has been to use a sectional launch tube which can be assembled to an extended length by the user. In a variation, a manually telescoping launch tube has a compact, inwardly telescoped stored state. The launch tube is extended manually before launch by the user.
While operable, these various techniques for extending the length of the launch tube all suffer from the shortcoming that they require manual actions by the soldier in order to prepare the system for missile launch. These actions take time, may be difficult to perform under battlefield conditions, and cannot be performed remotely. There has now been identified a need for an improved approach wherein the missile launch system is both compact and accurate through a sufficiently long launch tube. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.